Stories of Enderia 00: Revelation
by Neo Metal
Summary: Blackfire returns to Earth to talk to the Titans about everything that happend. However the Titans are still holding a grudge. How will it turn out? And how is a seemingly very important Necklace going to fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Incase you read 'Teen Titans: Rise of Ender'.**

 **This Story is not** **chronologically to it. It was born out of a Idea i had on night.**

 **And once again. English is not my first language so don't** **lynch me if there are mistakes.**

* * *

Date: 30.11.2009

Location: Earth - Jump City - Titan Tower

* * *

Everything seemed quiet in Jump City.

On days like these there was just nothing productive to do, in a crime fighting sense that is.

The Hive Five weren't heard from in weeks, no one knew what they were up to.

Since there was nothing to do everyone was minding there own business.  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Video Games, Raven was meditating in her room, Starfire was playing with Silkie and  
Robin was keeping watch like the paranoid person that he is.

November was coming to an end. The days were getting shorter and colder every day.

The Mall was already busy selling Christmas themed items.

Christmas is Starfire's favorite time of the Year. Despite it not even being December yet, she already finished her Christmas shopping.

All gifts were already wrapped and hidden in Star's Room. Because of that Starfire doesn't let anybody into her room once she is finished with the presents.

This even includes Mr. Clean, as she calls him.

Mr. Clean is a Cleaning Robot build by Cyborg. It is capable of vacuuming, wiping and doing the laundry.

Despite it's A.I not being sentient, Star is not taking the risk.

This confuses the A.I greatly since it can't find a plausible reason why the entrance is not allowed.

After a while of processing the A.I just lets it go. And continues cleaning.

If it wouldn't be for the other Titans stopping Starfire the whole Christmas decoration would already be in place before december.

Robin was still keeping watch even though the others told him to 'calm down'.

They told him that the H.I.V.E probably also wants to have a calm and relaxing christmas.

While he knew that that was true. All the time he spend with Batman teached him that the evil never rests.

Or at least that's what Bruce always said.

But there was a good reason for that. He could clearly remember the Christmas where the Joker tried to ruin it for everybody.

Robin often though about what the others said. About the whole 'calming down' thing.

It might not appear like it. But he often wished he could.

Always being alerted, tears you down really fast.

He could clearly see it with Bruce.

Over the years the Batman became more and more of an empty emotionless shell.

Robin didn't want to end like that. This is one of the many reasons he left Gotham and came here to Jump City.

However being a team leader takes a toll on him.

He cares deeply for all of them that's why he is always on edge. So he can make sure they are safe.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a black object approaching from the clouded sky.

He had no problem figuring out what it was.

He pressed a button on his communicator and said: "Titans! We have a problem. Everbody to the roof. Now!"

It did not take them long to get there. Starfire, who was there last because Silkie was clinging to her, was the first to identify to object.

"That.. that is." this was all she managed to say before Robin cut her off.

"Blackfire!" he said.

* * *

Blackfire was descending slowly towards them in order not to startle them.

This reminded her of a thing in the past to which she could only chuckle.

"If he would be in this situation he would probably just jump full speed onto the roof breaking it. Hah what a lovable dork." she said to herself.

She snapped herself out the day dream since she was getting close to Titan Tower.

'Ok Komand'r let's not make this awkward just talk to them' she thought to herself.

Once she reached eye level with them, she noticed that all of them except Starfire were already in Battle Position.

This lead to a few seconds of awkward silence.

The Titans were waiting for an attack while Blackfire didn't know what to say.

All of this sounded way easier in her head.

The tension was broken by Starfire who walked infront of the Titans and said: "Sister dearest! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Komand'r who was still lost of words only managed to say: "Oh uhm.. It it is also good to see you sister. uh yeah."

"Oh what a lovely necklace you got there sister!" Star said with obvious joy in her voice.

Blackfire's eyes wided for a moment. She completely forgot about her Endreilium Necklace.

"Ah yes, the Necklace, it is part of the reason i am here today. Uhm..."

She looked at the Titans which, even through the conversation she and her sister had, didn't move an inch, still in Battle Position.

"Ok guys listen. The important thing first, i'm not here to do anything bad." she said.

' _Smooth_ ' she thought to herself.

"You said that everytime you were here and you were always lying! I'm not taking chances here." said Robin getting ready to attack.

"What?! No no no no no! Please believe me i mean it. I changed!" Blackfire shouted.

"People don't change! I learned that the hard way! You probably just stole the Necklace again and want the hide it. Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

"NO STOP!" yelled Blackfire and Starfire simultaneously.

* * *

The fight took around 5 minutes. That is if you want call it a fight at all.

For five minutes the Titans, minus Starfire, where throwing attacks at Blackfire.

And for five minutes Blackfire was busy avoiding these attacks, not once striking back.

However the Battle ended abruptly when Blackfire took a strong unsuspected blow to the back of her head knocking her out immediately.

What she failed to notice was that Robin managed to sneak of the side and appear behind her hitting her with his staff.

"Good work Team! Get her downstairs, i will call the Justice League. They will take care of her." Robin said.

Cyborg picked the unconscious Blackfire up and carried her downstairs.

Robin was about to leave also when he was stopped by Starfire.

"What is it Star?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Say Robin. Do you really think people can't change? Because, there was something about my sister that was, different." Star said in a sad voice.

Robin let out a sigh and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Sadly i do believe that. Just think at all the times she betrayed us. I know you want her to change, i can understand that. But some People will never change. You have to accept that, as sad as it is." he said.

With that he turned around and walked downstairs leaving Star alone on the roof.

She noticed something on the ground and picked it up.

It was Blackfire's Necklace she must have lost it at some point during the fight.

Starfire admired the Necklace. It was truly beautiful. The biggest part was a relatively big purple Gem. The band was made out of a dark blue metal which Star didn't recognize. There were also some smaller Gems at the side. However what really caught her attention was a golden plate dangling behind the purple Gem.

After close examination she noticed an engraving which read: "E + K".

Star let out a sigh after seeing this and said: "I hope you are right Robin. Otherwise we made a big mistake."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 01**


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 03.12.2009

Location: Earth - Jump City - Titan Tower

* * *

It has been three days since the incident with Blackfire.

Robin immediately notified the Justice League which picked the at that point still unconscious Blackfire up and brought her to the Watch Tower.

Batman told them that 'they would take it from here' and that was the last thing they heard about the Blackfire incident, for now atleast.

Everything returned to normal, all except for Starfire who was in thoughts\depressed since the incident.

She was so out of herself that she even allowed to go into her room despite the presents also being in the room.

This confused the A.I even more than usual, it was used to not be allowed in at this time of the year, it still tried but his calculations already knew the answer.

This Error in the Calculation was too much for the small BOT it needed an update from his Master.

Once it reached Cyborg's Room he went up to him and asked: "MASTER. I FOUND A DISCREPANCY IN THE BEHAVIOR OF ANOTHER USER WHICH I NEED CLEARANCE FOR."

Needless to say, Cyborg was confused. 'A discrepancy in one of the Titans? What does he mean?' thought Cyborg.

"Clarify." was the simple order he gave the robot.

"EARLIER I TRIED TO CLEAN THE ROOM OF USER:02 'Starfire' I'M USED TO THE FACT THAT FOR SOME NOT UNDERSTANDABLE REASON AT THIS TIME OF THE YEAR I'M NOT ALLOWED TO CLEAN THIS ROOM. HOWEVER FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON USER:02 'Starfire' ALLOWED ME THE ENTRANCE TODAY. THIS MAKES EVEN LESS SENCE THAN NORMAL."

This shocked Cyborg. The Starfire he knows would never allow anybody in her room during Christmas time not under any circumstances.  
So what changed her so much that this would be an option?

'Only one way to find out..' the thought to himself.

"Ignore this Error for now. Continue your work cycle." he told the A.I.

"AS YOU WISH" the robot answered and left to continue cleaning.

* * *

Cyborg was walking towards Star's Room.

He had an idea what the reason for her sudden mood shift was. But he need confirmation.

Once at Star's door he knocked.

"Come in." answered a sad voice.

When Cyborg entered the room he saw Starfire sitting on her Bed in thoughts.

"Hello friend Cyborg. What brings you here?" she asked.

"The fact that you are sad is what brings me here Star." he said while walking up to her.

He sat next to her on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cy asked in a caring voice.

Star sighed and said: " It is about my sister. Despite everything, i never thought she was pure evil. And three days ago when she was here there was just something about her that was different."

"Got any idea what that difference was?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire thought for a moment "Her tone. She always talked in this sly mysterious voice which always hid a scheme.

But a few days ago this sly tone was not there. She sounded...genuine. I'm just afraid that we made a big mistake back there."

At this point Starfire started to weep.

"I see. But you also need to understand Robin's Point of View here. Considering all the Things Blackfire did back then got him alarmed. He just wanted to make sure nothing of it ever happens again." said Cyborg trying to comfort her.

"I know that! But there is also this here." she said while picking Blackfire's Necklace up from her legs.

Cyborg noticed the Necklace and said: "Hey that's Blackfire's Necklace. Now that i get a better look at it it's quite beautiful and probably also very expensive. How did she get her hands on something like that without stealing it?"

"I think i have an idea." said Star through her sobbing.

She pointed at the gold plate dangling behing the purple gem.

Cyborg read the engraving on the plate.

"E + K. Who does that refer to?"

Star tried to pull herself together, with little success and said "Well. K probably stands for 'Komand'r' which is my sisters real name."

Cy's Eyes wided "So you think it was a gift? That would explain alot."

She nodded and said "Yes. That's why i think we made a big mistake."

"Hmm. I'm also very concerned about whoever E is. Because he is not going to be happy about that." said Cyborg.

There was a silence between the Titans. Cyborg was trying to figure out how to calm Starfire and also what to do about the Problem.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said: "Come on, crying is not going to help anything. Let's go and watch some TV to cheer you up and then lets figure out what to do."

Star, which finally managed to pull herself together, said: "Ok. By the way how did you know that i was sad to begin with? I didn't tell anybody."

At that Cyborg just laughted and said: "You always confuse the Cleaning Robot with your Christmas habits but it grew accustom to it. However that you actually let it in today confused it even more than usual. So it came to me to ask what was wrong with you."

Now Star was also laughing and said "Oh no. The poor thing. I didn't realize that it was THIS bad."

"Come on now. Let's go watch some TV." he said while getting up.

They were still talking and laughing the way back to the living room that they failed to notice that Mr. Clean was watching them.

At this point it was completely confused. It gave up trying to find out what's up.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 02**


End file.
